


Outro tipo de fascinação

by Odd_Ellie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “Posso tocar o seu rosto ?”





	Outro tipo de fascinação

A jovem princesa e seu primo estavam no jardim de Aegon, onde eles passavam a maior parte de suas tardes desde o início do seu convívio algumas semanas antes.

Geralmente Devan Seaworth os acompanhava mas naquela tarde ele estava ocupado com seus deveres de escudeiro. Outra peculiaridade daquele dia era que Edric que era uma das pessoas mais energéticas que Shireen já havia conhecido estava quieto. Seu pai sempre lhe disse que confrontar problemas diretamente era o certo a se fazer, mas ainda assim ela hesitou um pouco antes de finalmente perguntar :

“Tem algo te incomodando ?”

“Não, porque você diz isso ?”

“Porque você está quieto e você continua olhando para mim como se houvesse algo em sua mente, se esse for o caso eu gostaria de saber o que é”

“Certo, tem algo mas é idiota”

“Idiota ou não, eu ainda gostaria de saber o que é”

“É mais um pedido, que você não devia sentir nenhuma obrigação de me conceder”

“Certo”

“Posso tocar o seu rosto ?”

Ah então era isso, ela supunha que fazia sentido, a maioria das pessoas passava a vida inteira sem ver alguém com escala cinza, quem dirá tocar, devia trazer um tipo de fascinação mórbida para alguns.

“Você não tem medo de ser infectado ?”

“A fase de contágio passou a muito tempo”

“Eu sei, mas a maioria das pessoas ainda tem medo”

“Pessoas são idiotas as vezes...então eu posso ?”

“Sim”

Ele encostou bem delicadamente a ponta do dedo indicador  na bochecha dela, sentindo a textura de pedra.

“Você consegue sentir isso ?” ele perguntou.

“Não”

Edric afastou a ponta de seu dedo da bochecha dela e Shireen achou que aquilo acabaria com aquele pequeno experimento mas aí Edric fez algo que ela não estava esperando. Ele novamente colocou sua mão direita na parte de seu rosto coberto pela escala cinza, assim como sua mão esquerda na bochecha do outro lado que tinha parte a parte macia e sem danos.

Ela se sentiu ficando vermelha e era impossível que Edric perto do jeito que ele estava deixasse de notar.

Ele tirou suas mãos dela.

“Eu sinto muito prima, eu a embarassei com meu pedido rude”

“Não foi rude. Eu acho perfeitamente normal para você ter curiosidade, e eu não me importei. Tirando meu pai e o antigo meistre Cressen quase ninguém me toca. Não foi desagradável para mim, foi o oposto na verdade”

Edric parecia hesitante.

“Então eu posso tocá-la novamente ?”

“Sim”

Dessa vez ele levou sua mão apenas a parte macia do rosto dela e sentiu mais como uma carícia do que como um simples toque.


End file.
